One More
by penofjade
Summary: One-shot. A simple little sweet thing in honor of PriestessSkye over on Dokuga. For Dokuga Moderator Month Challenge 2012. She likes things to warm the heart; I do too.


A/N: This is in honor of PriestessSkye over on Dokuga. For the Dokuga Moderator Month Challenge 2012. It's just a pile of sweet things ^-^

* * *

Long, soft strands of silver slipped through Kagome's fingers as she made sure no tangles formed in the newly washed hair of her mate. Glancing down at the youkai's face, she smiled softly when she saw how relaxed he was. She could both spiritually sense and physically feel his power as it wrapped around them; its presence was comforting and protective, even though she'd once been rather afraid of it. An old friend for many years, her own power felt comfortable being bumped and buffeted by.

Continuing to groom the youkai's hair, she allowed her fingers to drift nearer and nearer to his scalp. At the changing sensation, Sesshomaru shifted his head a little in her lap. His breathing didn't change, but a slight nudge of his yoki against her let Kagome know he was aware of what her fingers were doing. Tempted to scratch behind his ears or stroke his facial markings, she resisted. No need to work him up while he was relaxing for the first time in several days, after all. At least, not just yet. Beginning to hum softly, she could feel him fall even farther into the sort of lethargy and repose he rarely, if ever, allowed himself. The first time she had done this, quite a number of years before, she'd been surprised with how quickly he showed his more vulnerable side. She never missed the opportunity to give him that peace again. After so long, he deserved it.

Her smile grew as she bent forward far enough to look down into his face, watching as two eyes the color of old gold blinked open slowly to stare back at her. Even upside down, his face was stunning. Once or twice over the years, when she'd been in a _mood_, she'd been jealous of that face...But now, she knew that it belonged to her as much as her own did. He and she were one in every way which mattered, even though she was still human and he was still youkai.

A lock of her own dark hair slipped over her shoulder and landed on his. Reaching up with one clawed hand, he wrapped the strand of black around his fingers several times. Tugging lightly, he used it to bring her face down to his, allowing his nose to touch hers for a moment before he softly licked the corner of her mouth. However, he was interrupted before she could answer the questioning lick with a kiss.

As their bedroom door slid open slightly, he released her hair, allowing Kagome to sit back up. In the opening to their room stood a little girl. Her bare feet poked out from under her pale pink nightgown, and she held a stuffed dog with floppy white ears tightly under one arm. Eyes wide in her pale pixie face, she was quite obviously close to tears. Being polite, however, even at such a young age, she stood just inside the door, waiting for an invitation.

Kagome offered one by putting a hand out, beckoning her forward. Sesshomaru rolled over so that he was lying on his side, propped on one elbow. His eyes followed the tiny form as she quickly padded over and scrambled into the lap in which his head had just been resting.

Wrapping both arms around the child, his mate kissed the top of her head and rocked from side to side in a slightly hypnotic manner. The large male shifted nearer so that he could bump the side of her head with his own, making a small, comforting rumble in the back of his throat. The frightened expression on the small face slowly faded away as the calming movements of the one and the growled assurances of the other lulled her back into a peaceful sleep. After a minute or so, Kagome brushed silver bangs back so that she could look at her properly. All seemed well now, so she rose to return the girl to her own bed down the hall.

However, before she could do more than take a step or two towards the door, a hand landed on her shoulder. Sesshomaru gently took the sleeping child from its mother's arms and went to tuck her back in with her older sisters. While he didn't mind sharing Kagome with his children most nights, the anniversary of their mating was special. Sliding the door closed after making sure his daughters were settled properly, he slid back another door a little farther down, just to make sure everything was as it should be. His twin sons had managed to pull most of the covers off their two older brothers at some point, which didn't surprise him terribly much. They seemed unable to control all their energy, even in sleep. Sighing softly under his breath, he entered silently and found another blanket. While his hanyou pups wouldn't freeze, they still needed to be covered.

With his fatherly instincts appeased, he hurried back to the waiting arms of his mate. Enough time had passed since the birth of their youngest daughter that it wasn't outside the realm of possibility for her to accept the idea of one more. The two of them had never actually discussed how many was enough...Perhaps they would never reach that number.

Kagome had resumed her seat on the side of the bed, and proceeded to beckon to him as she had their child. Taking up his favorite lounging position once again, his head comfortably pillowed in her lap, he allowed the magic of her fingers to lull him back into the meditative state he'd so recently been enjoying.

After all, the night was yet young...And her fingers could soothe him in a way nothing else ever had. A contented growl escaped him before he could still it, but her soft laughter didn't mock him for the sound. Instead, it brought her fingers back to his scalp and her head dipping down over his own. A soft kiss landed on his lips before he realized what her intentions were...his abilities tended to slow considerably when she held him like this. Meeting her bright blue gaze with his own, he gave a half-smile, showing one pointed fang in the process. Giving one more chuckle, she brought her lips down onto the blue crescent moon adorning his forehead, and her fingers ghosted over the stripes marking the sides of his face.

His body went rigid for a moment and then he turned, coming over her as she smiled lovingly up at him. One more it was then.


End file.
